Camino hacia el futuro
by Meche23 Andrew
Summary: A través de este pequeño minific nos daremos cuenta que el amor vence cualquier barrera cuando es sincero, también seremos testigos de varios reencuentros y de una inmensa felicidad
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyōko Mizuki y de Yumiko Igarashi, estos no se usan con fines de lucro o para obtener ganancia alguna, son solo utilizados con fines de recreación.

Parte 1: Un nuevo camino por recorrer #LucydeAndrew

Ve a tú casa, ve al hogar de Pony, le había dicho Albert, cuando lo único que ella deseaba era pasar el resto de su vida con él, sin embargo sólo sonrió y le agradeció por todo y subiendo a su cuarto tomó lo necesario y lo guardó en su vieja maleta.

Bajo al despacho de su Albert y al tocar la puerta escuchó esa hermosa voz invitándola a pasar.

Te vas tan pronto Candy -dijo Albert levantándose a toda prisa de su lugar- esperaba que te quedarás unos días.

Es mejor que sea ahora -dijo ella intentando ocultar su tristeza- ahora que sé que estas bien y que pronto cambiará tu vida, no puedo seguir interfiriendo -dijo dándole la espalda - hasta pronto Albert -dijo caminando hacia la puerta, pues no quería que la viera llorar.

Albert se acercó a prisa y la tomó por la cintura -no quiero que te vayas Candy - le dijo al oído -por favor quédate conmigo.

Albert si en algo tuviste razón hace un rato es en que debo tomar un tiempo y pensar que haré con mi vida -suspiró tratando de evitar el llanto- por favor no me lo hagas más difícil.

Albert la soltó -tienes razón pequeña, yo jamás te obligaría a nada- la giró para verla a los ojos, esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto adoraba - yo solo quiero tu felicidad Candy.

Mi felicidad eres tú -pensó ella y sonriendo de la forma más sincera que pudo se despidió- Cuídate mucho y cuando gustes puedes visitarme Albert -dicho esto salió por la puerta y tomó rumbo a la que siempre fue su casa.

Albert entonces mandó preparar varias cosas y sabiendo que en cualquier momento llegarían Archie y Annie le pidió a Dorothy que les avisará que fueran directamente al hogar de Pony.

Él por su parte fue a su habitación se dio un baño, se puso su kilt y tomó su gaita, todo lo demás ya lo tenía listo George en su auto, así que bajó lo más rápido posible y subiendo al coche se fueron al hogar de Pony, sabía que llegaría mucho antes que Candy y eso le alegraba pues les daría el tiempo necesario para preparar todo.

Candy caminaba rumbo a su hogar y pronto divisó la colina sin pensarlo desvió el camino y desde su lugar preferido comenzó a recordar a quienes le habían prometido estar ahí con ella pero que ya jamás podrían hacerlo.

Grito sus nombres dejando su maleta en el suelo y en ese momento lo escuchó, era su príncipe que se venía acercando, era Albert, tanto tiempo buscándolo y lo tenía tan cerca.

Albert eres tú -dijo sonriendo y con lágrimas en sus ojos- tú eres el príncipe de la colina.

Este lugar también me trae gratos recuerdos de mi niñez Candy -dijo sonriendo y dejando por un momento la gaita abrió sus brazos y ella se dejó envolver en un cálido abrazo, él al ver sus lágrimas le dijo al oído - eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

Candy sonrió enormemente al escucharlo -también lo recordaste Albert - dijo sin soltarlo - desde cuando sabes que tú eres mi príncipe de la colina - preguntó avergonzada.

Desde siempre pequeña - le sonrió y mirándola a los ojos le dio un tierno beso en los labios- eres la única chica que ha hecho latir mi corazón por segunda vez, eres quien me ha robado el corazón de nuevo y por eso quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo Candy -en ese momento sacó de su bolsillo un hermoso anillo que su madre le había regalado para cuando encontrase a la mujer indicada.

La pequeña rubia no podía creer lo que pasaba su primer amor y su último amor eran la misma persona, la había besando y ahora le pedía matrimonio, si era un sueño no quería despertar nunca.

Pequeña -Albert la sacó de sus pensamientos- tú no te quieres casar conmigo cierto yo malinterpreté las cosas.

Te equivocas Albert -dijo enseguida - yo te amo desde hace tiempo por eso te buscaba, no puedo vivir sin ti y sí quiero casarme contigo - en ese momento Albert deslizó el anillo de diamantes y esmeraldas que formaban un hermoso corazón en su dedo.

Me haces el hombre más feliz y dichoso sobre la Tierra mí pequeña -le dijo dándole otro pequeño beso pues escucharon como alguien se aproximaba y él comenzó a tocar de nuevo.

En ese momento llegaron los niños que empezaron a jalar a Albert y se lo llevaron dejando a Candy con Archie y Annie que le llevaban muy buenas noticias de Terry así que su felicidad aumentó pues deseaba que él también fuera feliz, como ambos lo prometieron en su despedida.

Bajaron todos a la casa y en el brindis Albert aprovechó para decirles que disolvería la adopción de Candy pues le había pedido matrimonio y enseguida pidió la mano de Candy a sus dos madres, Archie hizo lo mismo pues días antes había pedido a Annie que se casarán y ella había aceptado.

Los días pasaron y todos absolutamente todos viajaron a Chicago para la presentación del patriarca de los Andrew, lo que nadie imaginaba era que también sería una fiesta de compromiso.

Albert se había encargado de comprar ropa adecuada para los niños, para Tom y Jimmy, para la señorita Pony y había mandado hacer un hábito nuevo para la hermana María.

A Candy le había mandado pedir un hermoso vestido con escote en corazón, ajustado a la pequeña y bien formada cintura y amplio de las caderas hacia abajo, con adornos de cristal cortado, lentejuelas y encajes muy finos, el vestido era color vino, zapatillas y accesorios a juego y una hermosa tiara para adornar su cabeza.

Faltaban ya escasas dos horas para el evento, Dorothy se había encargado de arreglar y perfumar a Candy, en ese momento la estaba peinando con una trenza en la cual era adornada por una tira de piedras preciosas que hacia brillar su hermoso cabello, al terminar colocó la tiara y la empezaron a maquillar con suavidad pues no necesitaba de mucho para lucir hermosa, le puso los aretes, la gargantilla y los brazaletes.

Bueno Candy ahora si pongamos el vestido -dijo Dorothy invitando a Candy a ponerse de pie sobre la fina alfombra que cubría su habitación.

Candy se levantó se puso las zapatillas y entonces Dorothy le puso el corsé y luego el resto del vestido y fue entonces cuando quedó maravillada, pues no sólo parecía una princesa, sino una reina y la giro para que se viera en el espejo.

Minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta y al dar el pase Candy no podía creer lo que veía el hombre más guapo del mundo le esperaba, con su cabello corto, un smoking negro y con un fajo que era del mismo color del vestido.

Nos vamos princesa -dijo un maravillado joven, pues se veía mucho mejor de lo que esperaba- sin duda alguna eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo- le dijo cuando ella tomó su brazo para retirarse.

Gracias Albert -sonrió sonrojada -y tú el joven más guapo del universo - bajó la mirada apenada por lo que había dicho.

Gracias mi bella dama -le dijo deteniéndose y tomando su barbilla la besó - nunca bajes la mirada por nada pequeña, ni ante nadie, no vuelvas a rebajarte amor.

Está bien mí príncipe -dijo sonriendo -gracias por todo Albert yo no merezco tanto.

Mereces esto y mucho más Candy -sonrió - jamás terminaré de agradecerte todo lo feliz que soy.

Justo al llegar a las escaleras la tía Elroy comenzó a hablar con seguridad y fuerza.

Señoras y señores, como matriarca de la familia Andrew, es mi deber y también es un honor presentarles al patriarca Andrew y a su hija adoptiva, ellos son William Albert Andrew y Candice White Andrew

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y al llegar al lado de la señora Elroy, Albert tomó la palabra.

Gracias a todos por venir a mi presentación en sociedad, como bien lo ha dicho mi tía Elroy, yo soy el excéntrico William Albert Andrew, pero no sólo es mi presentación, sino también mi fiesta de compromiso, pues les anunció que Candice ya hace tiempo dejó de ser mi hija adoptiva y ahora es mi prometida.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir pues era una excelente noticia, aunque no todos estaban felices por lo anterior, los Legan habían llegado desde su exilió en Florida y Elisa estaba furiosa pues Candy estaba mucho mejor vestida que ella y sus joyas eran demasiado finas, aparte de eso se quedaba con el hombre más guapo y rico de Estados Unidos y gran parte de Europa, se arrepentía de haber dejado ir a tan guapo vagabundo y Neal por su parte no podía aceptar que alguien más tuviera la dicha de tener a su Candy.

La tía Elroy estaba impactada por la noticia y cuando estaba por reclamar, Albert sonriendo se limitó a decir: Yo el duque William Albert Andrew he dicho y así se hará.

De esta forma aceptaba también el título que en Escocia debía tener y dejaba a todos de manos atadas, pues cuando se decía esta cláusula nadie podía ya objetar.

Maldición William -dijo en voz muy baja la matriarca - sólo cuando te conviene usas tu título de realeza, ya hablaremos después.

Archie sabiendo lo que sucedía y también sabiendo lo que Terry su amigo, que había ido en representación de su padre, estaba sintiendo al escuchar todo, tomó la palabra.

Propongo un brindis por mi tío, su futura esposa y su felicidad - todos levantaron sus copas- por la feliz pareja - dijeron todos al unísono.

Gracias -dijo Albert- pero también quiero brindar por la felicidad de mi sobrino Archie y su prometida y por mi mejor amigo y su felicidad- con señas los invitó a pasar y Terry llevó consigo a su ahora esposa.

A su salud - gritaron todos y con una seña de Albert inició el baile que abrieron las tres parejas, pues Susana usaba una prótesis y ya hacia una vida normal.

Para cuando es la boda chicos les preguntó a Archie y a Albert mientras las chicas felicitaban a Susana- en un mes y será doble pues las señoritas así lo decidieron.

Eso me alegra -dijo sonriendo aunque sentía que en cierta forma se le partía el corazón - ahí estaremos sin duda.

Gracias Terry -dijeron los cuatro - todo sería perfecto si...

Si yo estuviera con ustedes y fuera una boda triple -dijo un joven de lentes que se aproximaba a ellos de la mano de Paty- no es eso lo que iban a decir- les repitió Stear.

Absolutamente todo quedó en silencio, allí estaba a quien todos creían muerto.

Pero cómo sucedió -dijo un sorprendido Albert- yo te busqué por cielo, mar y tierra, nadie sabía nada de ti.

En la batalla en la que me dieron por muerto unos aldeanos me rescataron, me escondieron y curaron -dijo Stear sonriendo - una mañana mientras me hacían una de las curaciones escuché una voz familiar y era Paty que nunca se dio por vencida, la llevaron hasta donde estaba y me reconoció enseguida, nos quedamos otro tiempo ahí hasta que estaba totalmente curado y puede viajar, llegamos a Florida y pedí la mano de Paty y enseguida venimos para acá.

Todos lo abrazaron y anunciaron que sería una boda triple en un mes y que muy pronto recibirían las invitaciones, después de eso siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta, hasta ya muy de madrugada, cuando los invitados se retiraron y los que vivían muy lejos se alojaron en las habitaciones de huéspedes, también ellos se retiraron.

Paty durmió con Stear, pues le explicaron a la matriarca que ya desde hacía tiempo tenían vida de pareja, Archie en su habitación y Annie en otra.

Albert fue a dejar a su prometida en su habitación -cómo me gustaría ser yo quién quitará ese vestido - le dijo a Candy mientras la besaba para irse a su habitación.

Hazlo -se escapó de los labios de Candy.

Albert no necesito más y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Candy y después de entrar ambos en ella cerró con seguro.

Lo dijiste en serio pequeña -le preguntó viendo sus ojos - no quiero que después te arrepientas de...

Candy no lo dejó terminar, pues con un beso selló sus labios, con eso Candy respondía a su pregunta, él la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo.

Te amo Candy -susurró agitado entre sus labios - quisiera esperar el mes pero ya no puedo me vuelves loco.

Yo tampoco quiero esperar más mi príncipe -dijo ella quitando el smoking de Albert- ya esperé una vida entera por ti.

Esa noche se entregaron el uno al otro sin reservas, se besaron, se tocaron, se disfrutaron y ambos sintieron llegar al cielo, para ella era su primera vez, para él era la primera vez que lo hacía por amor y lo disfrutaba más que nunca hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax y se quedaron completamente dormidos.

Por la mañana cuando ambos se despertaron se dieron cuenta de que la prueba de aquella noche de amor y pasión estaba en las sábanas blancas, Candy se avergonzó cuando el vio esa mancha.

Amor tranquila no pongas esa carita -le dijo dándole un beso - es normal que suceda en la primera vez de una señorita.

Pero es que... -Albert la volvió a besar - no debiste ver esto.

Mi amor calma -le dijo viéndola a los ojos - es lo más normal del mundo pecosa.

Está bien amor -dijo sonriendo - creo que deberíamos bañarnos, recoger el tiradero y bajar antes de que la tía Elroy nos mate a los dos. -dijo con su característica forma de bromear.

Bueno -dijo levantándose de la cama y levantando su ropa comenzó a vestirse - voy a mi cuarto entonces y en media hora vuelvo por ti.

Está bien mi hermoso príncipe -dijo Candy aún desde la cama cubriéndose con la sábana - estaré lista amor.

Al abrir la puerta Albert se llevó el susto más grande de toda su vida, parada frente a él estaba su tía.

William qué significa esto -dijo molesta- no pudiste esperar un mes más.

Tía por favor hablé más bajo -dijo nervioso - todos se van a enterar y no es bueno para Candy.

Enterar de qué tío -escuchó la voz chillona de Eliza - de que la huérfana es una zorra que te metió en su cama.

Eliza cállate -dijo furioso- no fue así y no es ninguna zorra.

Te informó tío que todos nos dimos cuenta desde anoche -dijo Archie apenado - y te aseguro que me dieron ganas de ir por Annie.

Albert no sabía ni que decir estaba avergonzado -volteó a ver a Candy y lo que vio lo llenó de dolor su pequeña estaba llorando - cállense todos, es mi casa y en mi casa yo hago lo que quiera y les pido respeto para con mi futura esposa que no hizo nada malo.

Dicho esto volvió dentro y abrazó a su pequeña -por favor pecosa ya no llores, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras - esto la hizo sonreír por un momento.

Es que todos lo saben y deben pensar que soy una cualquiera -dijo abrazando a su príncipe.

Y qué más da lo que piensen -hizo que lo viera a los ojos - si tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo.

Pero Albert -suspiró- se van a reír de mí.

Pobre de aquel que te haga sentir mal amor -la besó sonriendo- porque entonces si conocerán al vagabundo.

Albert te amo -dijo besándolo nuevamente - te espero en media hora entonces mí príncipe.

Aquí estaré mí amor -dijo saliendo la habitación- te amo Candice White, te amo.

Albert se fue a su habitación y Candy se metió a la bañera, mientras se enjabonaba escuchó que abrieron la puerta - Dorothy por favor cambia la cama hoy me arregló yo sola - al no recibir respuesta pensó que había sido su imaginación y siguió aseándose.

Mientras tanto Neal cerraba con seguro la puerta de la habitación y luego se desnudaba, entrando al baño y cerrando de igual manera con seguro.

Candy tenía los ojos cerrados por el jabón y cuando sintió que alguien se metía a la bañera por su espalda pensó que era Albert -amor vienes a bañarte conmigo -susurró agitada pues Neal había comenzado a acariciar sus pechos con una mano y con la otra su intimidad -aaahh por Dios Albert no te detengas.

No lo haré Candy -al escuchar la voz supo quién era y quiso zafarse pero no podía- ahora serás mía hermosa - hundió dos dedos en su intimidad - solo mía Candy.

Noooo Albert ayúdame -comenzó a gritar Candy que estaba excitada, pero con mucho miedo- por favor auxilio, alguien ayúdeme.

Vamos Candy sé que lo estás disfrutando tú cuerpo me lo dice - en ese momento Candy empezó a temblar pues sentía la hombría de Neal pegar en sus caderas- ves lo deseas.

Cállate maldito -Albert y los demás escucharon los gritos de Candy y llegaron a tratar de abrir la puerta pero no podían y Elroy mandó por las llaves- por favor Neal no lo hagas. Escucharon decir a Candy justo antes de abrir la primera puerta y ver la ropa de ese degenerado tirada en el suelo - te lo suplico ya déjame.

No Candy tú serás mía -dijo Neal comenzando a penetrarla por la parte de atrás y por delante con sus dedos - de esa parte eras virgen todavía - dijo burlonamente Neal

Eso hizo enojar tanto a Albert que en cuanto lograron abrir la puerta y vio esa escena de Candy llorando a mares y el otro desgraciándole la vida no hubo poder humano que lo detuviera, al ver esto incluso Eliza sintió compasión por Candy ninguna mujer merecía algo así.

Te voy a matar Neal Legan -dijo mientras lo separaba de Candy que no dejaba de llorar y Eliza se acercó para cubrirla con una toalla- sáquenla de aquí -ordenó Albert.

Eliza la dejó en los brazos de la tía Elroy que la llevaba con cuidado a su propio cuarto seguida por Susana, Paty, Annie, Eliza, la señorita Pony y la hermana María para ayudar en lo que pudieran y los chicos trataban de detener a Albert que lo golpeaba y lloraba de coraje e impotencia.

Eres una basura Neal, pero me encargaré de destruirte -le gritaba a un Neal que a pesar del dolor no dejaba de reírse y burlarse- borra esa maldita sonrisa bastardo -gritaba Albert.

Tío ya déjalo, no manches tus manos con la sangre de este gusano -le decían Archie y Stear mientras trataban de separarlo de Neal.

Vamos amigo entra en razón -le dijo Terry - si lo matas irás a la cárcel y Candy te necesita ahora más que nunca.

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que dejará de golpearlo - llévenlo a la cárcel y pongan la demanda, llamen a George para que haga lo necesario - dijo parándose de ahí y se fue a la habitación de su tía.

Puedo pasar -dijo desesperado pues nadie le respondió al tocar- al entrar no las vio y tocó la puerta del baño.

Candy mi princesa -dijo desde afuera - te amo, lo sabes cierto- Eliza que era la más cercana a la puerta abrió- por favor Albert haz que ella vuelva - fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios mientras lloraba por ver en el estado de shock en que ella su antigua enemiga estaba.

Todas salieron y sólo la tía Elroy se quedó con ellos a petición del rubio que necesitaba sentirse apoyado.

Candy princesa - intento abrazarla sin lograrlo - yo no voy a lastimarte mí amor, soy Albert me recuerdas.

Él ya estaba empapado pues ella no quería salir del agua pues se sentía sucia.

Ven linda tienes que cambiarte -le dijo cuando por fin lo dejó acercarse - tienes que comer, te llevaré con un doctor para que te cure.

Nadie puede -dijo entre sollozos- estoy sucia, no te merezco Albert, ya no soy digna para ti ni para nadie - empezó a gritar y golpearse contra la pared llorando, esto le partió el alma a todos pues la puerta estaba abierta y ya habían llegado los demás.

Por favor mí amor no digas eso -Albert la abrazó evitando que se siguiera golpeando - no fue tu culpa princesa.

Me quiero morir Albert -dijo gritando - por favor déjame morir, ya no sirvo para nada.

Candice no digas eso -dijo la tía Elroy - tienes una razón para vivir y se llama William Albert Andrew o es que no lo amas lo suficiente.

Porque lo amo no merece estar a mi lado no después de -comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

William que ya perdió a sus padres, a su hermana y a su sobrino -le dijo más tranquila - quieres que pierda a quién lo ha mantenido con vida hasta ahora.

Candy si tú me dejas me muero pequeña -dijo Albert besando sus labios - entiendes lo que mi tía y yo intentamos decirte verdad, tu eres mi vida, mi mundo, mi universo, eres mi todo.

Está bien amor -dijo Candy - deja que me ayuden a arreglar -dijo más tranquila- iré contigo al médico.

Nunca más me vuelvas a dejar sola Albert -dijo comenzando a llorar - nunca por favor no quiero estar sola.

Nunca estarás sola mi niña hermosa -dijo Albert llamado a las jóvenes- por favor ayúdame a secarla y peinarla mientras voy por su ropa.

No Albert no te vayas -grito Candy al ver que se saldría - amor no me dejes sola.

Yo voy por su ropa - dijo una apenada Eliza - tenía que pasar esto para que me diera cuenta que nunca la odié - se decía a si misma mientras buscaba la ropa y accesorios y después regresó y entró al baño.

Aquí esta -dijo mientras les daba la ropa - Candy yo lo siento tanto -dijo llorando - perdón por todo el daño que te hice, lo siento de verdad.

Gracias Eliza -dijo Candy sonriéndole levemente - gracias por ayudarme, ya no tengo nada que perdonarte, podemos ser amigas si tú quieres.

Ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo, una vez que Candy estuvo lista, Albert la llevó con el único doctor que sabía que ella le permitiría revisarla.

El doctor Martin la revisó, le recetó algunos medicamentos y volvieron a la mansión, todos esperaban a la pareja, ellos saludaron y tomándola en sus brazos la llevó a la habitación que compartirían siempre, la recámara principal, sin decir una palabra la acostó y se acomodó a su lado abrazándola.

Perdóname pequeña -fue lo único que pudo decir, soltando el llanto hasta entonces reprimido...

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyōko Mizuki y de Yumiko Igarashi, estos no se usan con fines de lucro o para obtener ganancia alguna, son solo utilizados con fines de recreación.

Un nuevo camino por recorrer II

...No tengo nada que perdonarte -dijo ella aún triste y al ver llorar a su Albert, esa tristeza se agudizó- por favor mi príncipe no llores.

En ese momento él comprendió que tenía que ser fuerte por ella -no lo volveré a hacer pequeña - limpió sus lágrimas y abrazó a su pequeña pecosa.

Gracias Bert -dijo intentando sonreír - te amo.

Qué hermoso se escucha en tus labios - dijo Albert sonriendo - sabes Rose Marie solía llamarme así cuando era un niño -suspiró con cierta melancolía - te amo mucho más pequeña, te he amado toda mi vida.

Candy no supo que responder en un principio y al escuchar su confesión decidió decir la verdad -Bert yo siempre te busque en los demás, lo único que buscaba era a mí príncipe -suspiró - aunque no te niego que después acababa enamorada por lo que ellos eran.

Lo sé pequeña, lo sé -besó su frente - ahora debes descansar y tranquila que yo velaré tus sueños.

Gracias Bert -cerrando sus ojos - de verdad que no sé qué haría sin ti.

Lo que has hecho siempre -sonrió - luchar y seguir creciendo como persona pequeña, eso harías princesa.

Gracias Bert -suspiró y sonrió levemente - no ha sido fácil ¿sabías?

Créeme lo sé pequeña -también cerró sus ojos - siempre estuve cerca de ti, con excepción de cuando creía que mi amigo te protegería por mí, bueno princesa hermosa ahora tienes que descansar.

Momentos más tarde ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, la experiencia vivida con anterioridad los había agotado totalmente.

Cuando faltaban unas pocos minutos para servir el té, Dorothy tocó a la puerta -señores Andrew, la tía abuela Elroy me mando para avisar que dentro de poco se servirá el té- dijo nerviosa.

Ambos despertaron -pronto bajaremos - aseguró Candy tomando la delantera - no te preocupes amiga.

Está bien Señora - respondió Dorothy pues no sabía cómo dirigirse hacia ella - avisaré enseguida.

Candy, por favor Dorothy -dijo sonriendo - sólo dime Candy como siempre.

Está bien Candy -dijo nerviosa y se retiró llevando el recado a la señora Elroy.

Amor estas segura que quieres bajar -preguntó Albert sonriendo por su encantadora sencillez- podemos disculparnos con mi tía después.

Tranquilo Bert me siento mejor -besó tiernamente sus labios- ahora hay que arreglarnos mí príncipe o terminarán por retarnos.

Está bien princesa -se levantó de la cama no sin antes besar sus labios una vez más - por cierto ya todo lo que necesitas está aquí pequeña, desde hoy dormiremos juntos, no quiero dejarte sola ni un solo momento.

Gracias Bert -sonrió Candy - entonces hay que arreglarnos pronto.

También se levantó pero no pudo evitar un gesto de dolor, eso partió de nuevo el corazón de Albert, que aún no podía creer que un miembro de su familia fuera tan cruel y cobarde como lo era Neal, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus hermosos ojos azules, pero se tragó el dolor que sentía su alma por ella que ya tanto había sufrido.

Te ayudo -dijo de forma normal - buscaré la ropa que ambos usaremos hoy pequeña no tardo mucho.

Está bien -sonrió y fue al baño a preparar el agua, ya sola se desahogó un poco, cuando escuchó que abrieron la puerta limpió disimuladamente sus lágrimas - ya está todo listo Bert -sonrió - ven te ayudaré a bañarte.

Gracias Candy -se sonrojó un poco de solo imaginarlo- si no te sientes cómoda puedo bañarme después pequeña.

Todo está bien Albert -sonrió - ven mi príncipe deja la ropa en el banco, déjame consentirte.

Está bien Candy -dijo aun dudoso - enseguida voy pequeña - comenzó a desvestirse y se acercó a la tina.

Candy volteó y pudo ver su hermoso cuerpo - siéntate mi príncipe - dijo señalando la tina lista y en cuanto el entró empezó a enjabonar su cuerpo y cabello.

Candy, amor - dijo en forma relajada - qué bien se siente ser cuidado por ti pequeña -sonrió complacido- ven entra conmigo hermosa, es mi turno de ayudarte pecosa.

Ella asintió sonriendo, quitó su bata y poco a poco entró en el agua, después de unos minutos lo ocurrido llegó a su mente inició a temblar, más aún cuando Albert comenzó a enjabonarla, él sintió su temor y suspiró sabía que no era para menos.

Mi pequeña no tengas miedo -susurró a su oído - yo nunca voy a lastimarte - acarició su cabeza y la abrazó -yo voy a ayudarte princesa.

Gracias Bert -dijo tratando de calmarse- lo siento es sin querer - se recargó en su ancho pecho tratando de no pensar en nada.

Lo sé pequeña -beso su cabeza- te aseguro que juntos vamos a superar esto - terminó de enjuagar el cabello de Candy y su cuerpo -será mejor que nos vistamos, ya sabes cómo le molesta a la tía Elroy que la gente llegué tarde -sonriendo y guiñando el ojo- aunque conmigo tiene que aguantarse -rieron los dos al unísono.

Albert eres un malvado - dije sin dejar de reírse - pobre de la tía.

No soy malo princesa -dijo sonriendo - siempre deben de esperar al patriarca Andrew para comenzar a servir a menos que éste diga lo contrario.

Está bien patriarca vamos -sonrió y se levantó con cuidado - no los haga esperar más.

Albert se paró abrazándola y la giro para darle un cálido y amoroso beso -te amo mi pequeña pecosa - le dijo sonriendo y tomando una toalla la ayudó enseguida a secarse.

También te amo Albert -dijo dejándose consentir por su príncipe que ahora la ayudaba a cambiarse mientras ella lo secaba- gracias mi Bert.

No tienes nada que agradecer Candy -dijo mientras besaba su frente - gracias a ti pequeña por consentirme tanto.

Los dos se terminaron de arreglar y bajaron tomados del brazo a la sala del té donde ya los esperaban, cada uno tomó su lugar.

Buenas tardes -saludaron ambos al entrar - sirvan por favor -ordenó Albert una vez que todos saludaron.

Disculpen la tardanza -dijo Albert tranquilamente- pero estaba ayudando a Candy con su arreglo, no quiero que se lastime de nuevo.

Tío no tienes por qué disculparte -dijo Archie sonriendo - nosotros comprendemos.

Los demás sólo asintieron con la cabeza y cuando sirvieron el té comenzaron una amena charla, Candy se sentía por fin tomada en cuenta y apreciada, tenía que pasar algo drástico para que eso sucediera, al menos en el caso de Eliza y de la tía abuela, aunque no negaba que la tía había empezado a cambiar cuando supo que gracias a ella Albert estaba con vida y el lugar que le correspondía por derecho.

Horas después se fueron al comedor y tuvieron una cena tranquila, era bueno tener por fin a toda la familia reunida. Esa noche se fueron a descansar y al día siguiente la llevó a pasear a la cabaña que tantos buenos recuerdos les traía, la distraería lo más posible no quería que su pequeña se deprimiera.

Los días pasaron entre paseos, trabajo y preparativos para la boda ya faltaba solo un día y los invitados comenzaron a llenar la mansión y el hotel más cercano a la mansión pues sería el evento del año, una boda de la nobleza escocesa, era un evento que no volvería a repetirse en mucho tiempo.

Candy vamos a dormir -dijo Albert nervioso pues sería su última noche antes de la boda- mañana tenemos que empezar a prepararnos desde temprano – le sonrió a su pequeña rubia.

William por esta noche tendrán que dormir separados -dijo Elroy Andrew que esperó a que se despidieran y se la llevó al otro extremo de la mansión -por esta noche dormirás en la recámara de Rose Marie ya he dispuesto la habitación para ti y ahí está todo para mañana arreglarte, sé que no quieres separarte de él pero te aseguro que nada malo te sucederá Candice.

Ellos hicieron con cierto pesar lo que Elroy pedía no querían peleas antes de su boda, se dieron un pequeño y casto beso de buenas noches antes de que Elroy Andrew se la llevara.

Gracias tía Elroy -dijo Candy al llegar a la habitación - buenas noches.

Buenas noches Candice -dijo la anciana - mañana traerán tu desayuno a la habitación pues debes estar relajada y arreglándote para que estés lista y reluciente en tu boda, aunque serán 3 hermosas parejas las miradas estarán sobre William y sobre ti.

Sí, así será -dijo entrando al cuarto - hasta mañana -dijo esperando a que se marchara y así cerrar la puerta, al ver el cuadro que estaba sobre la pared no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, era la primera vez que veía a tan elegante dama junto a un joven muy parecido a Anthony y un pequeño bebé en los brazos de la mujer, sin duda eran su príncipe, Anthony y la hermosa madre de éste último, un terrible recuerdo paso por su mente y lloró hasta que el sueño y el cansancio la vencieron.

Esa noche un joven rubio no la paso de mejor manera pues deseaba que tanto Rose Marie como sus padres estuvieran ahí, buscando entre sus cosas sacó el par de alianzas que primero fue de sus padres, después de su hermana y cuñado y que ahora serían suyas, todos sus recuerdos más preciados volvieron al encontrarlos y también lloró, tenía miedo de que ahora que podía ser feliz también se esfumará como siempre, pues todo lo que amaba le era arrebatado, se quedó dormido por fin muy de madrugada, a temprana hora ambos estaban ya despiertos y arreglándose en los cuartos designados.

Albert luciría su cabello corto, su broche que lo acreditaba como el director de tan honorable familia y el traje típico del patriarca escocés, mientras que la novia usaría un hermoso vestido blanco estilo princesa, el cabello recogido por un elegante moño, su velo y las joyas de la matriarca Andrew que alguna vez pertenecieron a la mamá de Albert.

Ya la mansión y su enorme jardín estaban dispuestos para tan importante evento y los invitados comenzaban a llegar, ambos estaban preparados y el primero en llegar a la parte del jardín dispuesta para la ceremonia religiosa fue William Albert Andrew, momentos más tarde hicieron su aparición los otros novios y después las tres hermosas novias hacían su aparición, Candy llego hasta el final, las otras novias lucían hermosas pero Candy lucía como la hermosa duquesa que a partir de ahora sería.

Era el momento de los votos la primer pareja en hacerlos fue la conformada por Stear y Paty, enseguida fue el turno de Archie y Annie, ambas parejas hicieron a más de uno derramar algunas lágrimas. Pero no se comparaba con lo que Alberte logro al decir sus votos matrimoniales, simplemente todos los presentes sintieron como un nudo en sus gargantas se formaba.

Candy yo te acepto a ti como mi legítima esposa y prometo serte fiel en todos los días de mi vida, porque mi corazón te eligió a ti desde el primer momento en que te vi en esa colina mientras llorabas -hizo una breve pausa - porque tu dulzura y sonrisa llenaron no solo mi vida sino alma de la paz y esperanza que tanto anhelaba -sonrió levemente - porque eres mi alegría y mi gozo, porque espere y me aleje de ti tantas veces para que fueras feliz pero ahora ya nunca nos podrán volver a separar -miro fijamente sus ojos verdes que tanto adoraba- te acepto a ti Candice White, mi alma gemela para hacerte feliz hasta que la muerte nos separé -al decirle esa última frase colocó la alianza en su mano.

Yo, Candice White te aceptó a ti mi príncipe de la colina como mi esposo, prometo serte fiel, amarte como desde el primer momento en que te conocí y por todos los días de mi vida -colocó el anillo sonriendo en la mano de Albert.

La emotiva ceremonia terminó con el beso de las tres parejas y entonces una hermosa fiesta al estilo escocés inició, algunas horas después la boda del siglo terminaba y cada pareja partía a su Luna de miel.

Albert había decidido pasar la primera noche de bodas en el viejo apartamento donde se había enamorado por segunda vez de su pecosa y así fue llegaron al lugar después de algunas horas y al abrir la tomó en sus brazos para entrar con ella, una vez dentro cerró la puerta con el pie y Candy por poco y se desmaya al ver la belleza y sencillez del lugar.

Albert mi amor -susurró casi al borde del llanto - qué hermoso esta, te amo -dijo pasando sus brazos tras el cuello de su príncipe y dándole un beso.

Me alegra que te gustará mí pequeña pecosa -dijo sonriendo y la volvió a besar - nuestra recámara quedó mucho mejor princesa.

Candy se sonrojó levemente al escuchar a su ahora esposo -quiero verla - dijo sin soltarlo -podemos entrar.

Claro que si pecosa -dijo caminando con ella hasta donde una hermosa cama matrimonial con pétalos de rosa roja y velas aromáticas decorando el lugar invitaban a una noche de pasión y entrega.

Albert gracias -dijo la pequeña rubia que estaba en los brazos del duque William Albert Andrew.

Pequeña te amo y mereces mucho más por hacerme tan feliz -dijo comenzando a besarla, lentamente la posó sobre el suelo y pasando sus manos por detrás comenzó a abrir el vestido de novia que hasta el momento su esposa portaba.

Candy correspondía sus besos y ella hacía lo propio con la vestimenta del patriarca Andrew, para ella era excitante poder quitar una a una las prendas escocesas e ir delineado con sus manos su bien formado cuerpo, pronto el joven estaba solo en ropa interior al igual que ella, la acostó lentamente sobre la cama y comenzó a lamer sus pechos y acariciarla mientras se deshacía de su última prenda y hundía en su intimidad un dedo, de los labios de Candy ahora solo escapaban gemidos de placer.

Los labios de Albert abandonaron esos pezones duros por el placer y comenzó a bajar sus besos hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde con su lengua acariciaba su clítoris y ahora dos de sus dedos la masturbaban.

Era una dulce y placentera tortura para ella el sentir esas caricias de su esposo y de ella misma pues ahora masajeaba sus pechos.

Albert levantó su rostro para ver a su pequeña tan excitada, ya no podía contenerse más, se levantó y bajo su bóxer, lo que jamás imaginó que unos bellos labios le sorprenderían antes de que pudiera moverse, su pequeña le comenzó a chupar su miembro erecto haciendo que gimiera sin control.

Aaahh... Pequeña pecosa - susurro con esfuerzo nunca en su vida se había sentido tan pleno- eres única...

Susurro acomodándola en la cama se puso de rodillas y fue penetrándola lentamente para no lastimarla, pero para su agrado Candy empezó el vaivén de sus caderas y lo estaba llevando al clímax, con esfuerzo tuvo que contenerse pues esa niña lo estaba enloqueciendo.

La dejó experimentar por unos minutos en esa posición y después sin salir de ella se giró en la cama dejándola encima, ella enseguida empezó a dar ligeros saltitos y a mover sus caderas en círculos mientras su esposo acariciaba sus pechos, cuando su temperatura comenzó a elevarse su esposo la abrazó y comenzó un ritmo más rápido con sus caderas y después de unos minutos ambos llegaron al clímax, ella quedó rendida sobre su pecho y el acariciaba su espalda.

Te amo pequeña -dijo besando sus labios y quedándose completamente dormido, ella correspondió de la misma manera y así ambos ahora dormían plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente después de un hermoso despertar ambos prosiguieron su camino y al fin de una semana ya se estaban embarcando hacia Londres, después irían a Escocia a la gran mansión Andrew, ella exploraba y convivía con la naturaleza y su amado esposo, pero algo estaba cambiando.

Pasados algunos días de haber llegado a Escocia Albert comenzó a notar que algo en Candy estaba cambiando, dormía más de lo usual, se mareaba con facilidad y estaba muy irritable.

Un día se desmayó entre sus brazos mientras daban un paseo y fue cuando tomó la decisión de llamar al médico de la familia Andrew y fue cuando sus dudas fueron confirmadas, el primogénito venía en camino, Candy quería regresar a su País para que allí naciera su bebé, rodeado de las personas que quieran, pero no pudo ser posible pues el doctor le dijo que no era recomendable por su estado.

Entonces Albert tomó la palabra a favor de su pequeña, pues si Candy no puede ir, ellos vendrán a Candy y fue así como todas y cada una de las personas que ella pidió estuvieron ahí ese día tan esperado por todos.

Habían llegado al mundo Candice Marie y William Albert, dos hermosos bebés sanos y fuertes como sus padres e idénticos a ellos.

Pronto regresaron a América y desde allí tomaba las decisiones necesarias, hasta que siempre decidieron vivir en Escocia como una hermosa familia ahora con dos nuevos integrantes, Rose y Anthony, además de varios sobrinos y llenos de dicha, los negocios de América eran atendidos por su fiel amigo George que cuando era necesario que el joven patriarca diera su firma personalmente se presentaba en Escocia para que este firmara. La vida seguía su curso y es así como el amor siempre logra triunfar, la felicidad que siempre habían anhelado la tenían por fin.

Fin

Espero sea de su agrado chicos y estaré actualizando más seguido las demás historias.


End file.
